gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AEU-MA07013 Agrissa Type 13
'''AEU-MA07013 Agrissa' (aka Agrissa), is an old mobile armour used in the 5th Solar Wars that can dock with a AEU-09Y812/A AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Agrissa Type in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Agrissa unit can operate without the mobile suit control unit. The Agrissa is equipped with a plasma field, carbon claws, a plasma cannon, and standard weapons of the AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom. The carbon claws situated on the legs are strong enough to disable the thickly armored HRL units. The usual combat tactic involves the Agrissa trapping the enemy between its legs, activate the field and shoot it with the plasma cannon. This method attacks the pilot directly and avoids machine explosions, hence it is used on missions aiming to protect and defend orbital elavators. Armaments Plasma Field The plasma field is not designed to destroy its target, but rather immobilize and subdue. A field of ionized gas surrounds the target and acts as a conductive medium for an intense electrical discharge. This discharge creates non-destructive interference with the target vehicle's electrical systems as well as causing great pain to any personnel within the vehicle. The Agrissa pilot can choose to destroy or permanently disable the target at this point. The electrical discharge can reach lethal levels if the Agrissa pilot so chooses. Linear Rifle A rifle that fires electromagnetically-accelerated live rounds and was one of the most advanced weapons available before the introduction of beam weaponry. Carried by the Enact docked to the Agrissa Sonic Blade The standard melee weapon of the AEU's mobile suits equipped in a compartment on the Enact's right arm. A sonic blade is a folding dagger-like weapon that incorporates a high-frequency oscillating blade. The vibrations of the oscillating blade greatly increase the weapon's cutting capabilities, but has been known to cause pain to the ears of nearby people not protected by a machine. Because of where the Enact is docked it is unlikely that it will use its sonic blade. Defense Rod A standard defensive feature of AEU and Union mobile suits. The defense rod is a rotating rod usually connected to the elbow joint of the mobile suits left arm. The rod is capable of deflecting certain physical rounds such as bullets from a machine gun and in some cases a shot from a beam rifle. However the defense rod is limited as a shield and the Enact must rely on its speed and maneuverability when defending against heavier firepower. History After the skirmish at Taklamakan desert Exia was withdrawing on his retreat route. This was when Ali Al Saachez in his Enact docked with the Agrissa engaged Exia. Setsuna exhausted from the previous battle was sluggish to the controls. This combined with the piloting skills of Al Saachez was able to knock down the Exia to the ground. Possibly due to pilot exhaustion or Exia being hard to control due to damage, Exia remained still while Agrissa proceeded to activating its Plasma field above him. With the mission order to capture the Gundam the plasma filed was the best option as it would only kill the pilot by electrocution. Close to killing the pilot the Agrissa was attacked and destroyed by the Gundam Throne Drei. The AEU Enact must have a fuselage modification to allow it to operate the plasma field within the Agrissa. Considering the AEU Enact is a new model that was not introduced until AD 2307, it is likely that during the 5th Solar War, the Agrissa was operated by an older mobile suit such as the Hellion. Picture Gallery Ali Al-Saachez Agrissa Type.jpg|Gundam 00 - AEU-MA07013 - Agrissa AEU Enact Agrissa Type X0.png|Gundam 00 - AEU-MA07013 - Agrissa AEU Enact Agrissa Type X1.png|Gundam 00 - AEU-MA07013 - Agrissa Notes References 093we.jpg HG AEU Enact Agrissa.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - AEU-MA07013 - Agrissa HG AEU Enact Agrissa0.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - AEU-MA07013 - Agrissa External Links *Agrissa on MAHQ